Sightless
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: When a normal day at school goes wrong in the worst way possible, will Kyle be able to help his boyfriend Eric with the aftermath? Kyman
1. The Accident

"Oh my god, today is going to suck ass!" Eric Cartman complained to his three friends at the bus stop waiting for the bus to High School. "I mean, today could not get any worse."

"What's up your ass, Cartman? Besides Kyle." Kenny remarked earning himself a set as glares, a slap on the arm and gagging noises. All the blonde could do was snicker.

"Gross dude!" Stan said feeling sick from the mental image as his best friend and his boyfriend getting it on.

"Fuck off you poor piece of shit!" Cartman growled out, his face beat red from the comment. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he calmed down, knowing it was Kyle. "I have double chemistry today with and it's going to suck."

"Why?" Kyle asked taking his boyfriends hand in his. "I have that class with you."

Eric sighed, " I know, babe, but that is seriously the only good thing about that. I don't mind doing the actual chemical mixing part of the class, it's all the damn notes and math that goes into it."

Kyle scoffed at him, "I think you will be just fine." He placed a quick kiss to Eric's hair as the school bus rolled up and took them off to school. The first two classes that they had, English and Math went by uneventfully and boring as normal.

Kyle and Eric went to their shared Chem class and sat down on their own stools.

"Okay class! I want everyone to grab some goggles, we will working with some dangerous chemicals in the lab today. Safety first!" instructed the class and everyone followed the order. "Okay, now I want everyone and their partner to follow the instructions given."

"Hey, Kahl." Eric said trying to get Kyle's attention and failing. "Hey Jewbabe."

"What?" Kyle hissed as he was doing all the work as normal. "You are going to help me with this, Eric, I mean it."

"Okay, okay, just" He looked down at the paper to see what they were suppose to be doing. "Heat up the first thing and I'll help with the rest." He flashed a smile only to get a glare back. "You know you looooove me." His smile never leaving.

"Unfortunately." Kyle mumbled under his breath as he turned the heat up on their beaker. As the red head started to fill out his paper of his observations, Eric got right close to watch the beaker bubble, which it only did a little. Looking to see if Kyle was watching him, which he wasn't, he turned the heat up on high.

"Boil you bitch." He muttered under his breath. As he was watching and waiting for the chemicals to boil, Eric noticed something about his goggles. Frowning, he took them off and held them up to the light. Finger prints all over them! "Mother fucker!"He cursed and cleaned them off on his hoodie, still watching a chemicals.

"What is it- Oh my god! Cartman, put your goggles back on." Kyle chided him.

Eric scoffed at him, "Relax, Jew, nothing is going to-" Just as he was going to finish that thought a huge bubble from the beaker popped and shot up hitting Eric in the eyes. "Ahhh! Mother fucking son of a bitch! My eyes!" He dropped the goggles and held onto his face. It felt like someone was melting his face off!

"Holy shit!" Kyle yelled, going to his boyfriends side. "Come on, let's get to the eye wash station." He helped guide Eric over as he screamed in pain. He then helped the brunette turn the water on a flush out his eyes. Eric sighed in relief as the burning started to be replaced by the smooth coolness of the water, it still hurt, but not as much. After he was done washing out his eyes, he blindly grabbed for paper towel to wipe the water away. "You okay?" Kyle asked softly, his hand on the others back.

"Don't know, it hurts to open them."

"Eric Cartman! Are you alright, what happened, do you need to see the nurse?" asked as she made her way over to the pair in the back.

"I got some of that shit in my eyes." Eric answered, eyes still closed shut. "I think I might need the nurse."

"Okay, Kyle do you mind going with him to make sure he gets there okay?" She asked and the redhead nodded, throwing his own goggles on the table and taking Eric's hand.

Kyle guided him to the nurses station, seeing as he wouldn't open his eyes, claiming that it really hurt to even try. Once they made it there, Kyle stayed with him holding his hand. "Now Eric, I need you to open your eyes if you want me to help you." The nurse spoke sweetly and with authority. When he didn't do as she asked she sighed. "Eric, I need to see how bad your eyes are."

"Come on, Eric, open your eyes." Kyle prompted and gave his hand a firm squeeze.

Hissing as he did so, Eric slowly opened his eyes. Once they were all the way open he blinked a few times, just thinking that his vision was blurred, but when nothing came into focus and it all stayed white, Eric gasped. "I-I..." He was speechless.

"Eric, what's wrong, what do you see?" The nurse asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"Nothing!"

"What?!" Kyle's head snapped up at that, his heart dropping to the floor.

"I can't see!" Eric screamed, his unseeing eyes pooling with tears. "Kahl I can't see!"


	2. Faking?

"What do you mean you can't see?" Kyle asked not really buying it, as he looked at Eric with worried eyes. It's not that he doesn't believe that the chemicals from the beaker could have blinded Eric, it's just that his boyfriend has faked things in the past and he wants to sure this is the truth.

Eric bristled with irritation, his mouth turning into a snarl "What the fuck do you mean? It's means I can't fucking see anything! " He growled out, feeling very pissed off that Kyle would ask such a question.

The nurse grabbed a little flash light out of her pocket and turned it on. "Okay Eric, I'm going to shine a light in your eyes to see how reactive they are, okay?" As she did this, she saw that his eyes didn't contract, they stay blown wide a hazy, his once bright amber eyes dulled, with the whites of his eyes still slightly red from the mishap. " Well you are indeed blind, for what I can tell. You'll need to go to the hospital to be sure though and have a doctor take a look. I'll call your mother to come pick you up."

"If you don't mind, I can take him to the hospital. " Kyle offered as he squeezed Erics hand in hopes it made him feel a little bit better. " My last period is a free, I was going to go home anyway. "

"Alright, but I still need to call his mother. You boys drive safe." The nurse called out as the walked away hand in hand, Kyle leading the way as Eric followed behind him without a choice, his head down so people won't see the tears that keep threatening to pool in his eyes.

" This fucking sucks." Eric said as they were nearly out of the school to Kyles car. Once outside they heard shouts of their names being called out to them. " Who is it?" He questioned, not recognizing the voices from a distance.

" Stan and Kenny." He heard Kyle tell him and he stiffened. He didn't want people to see him like this. " Guys, I need to take Cartman to the hospital. "

"Why?" He heard Stan ask in a semi concerned voice. " What's he faking now?"

" Im not fucking faking you hippie piece of shit!" Eric shouted, his temper getting the best of him again. He took a calming breath when he felt Kyle squeezing his hand again.

" Dude, I'm over here."

God damn it, Eric thought as he faced where Stans voice was coming from. " He can't see Stan. There was a little accident in chem class." Kyle explained as he opened the car door for Eric, since he figured he couldn't see to open it himself. "Get in." He instructed, Eric let go of his hand to reach out in front of him. He grabbed the door and slowly made his way inside, hitting his head on the top of the car in the process.

"Fuck!"

" Man he's not faking." Kenny said as leaned in to look at Cartman more closely. He waved his hand in the brunettes face, when the slightly heavier teen didn't snap at him to get his poor germ infested hand out of his face, both Kenny and Stan staired, eyes wide. " Fuck man, what are you gonna do?"

" I'm going to the hospital! What the fuck does it look like I'm doing? " Eric snapped as he folded his arms over his chest, understandable that he's upset with the situation. "Come on, Kahl, can we just go now?"

" Alright geez, see you guys tomorrow. " Kyle waved goodbye and closed Erics door before getring in the drivers seat and driving down to Hells Pass hospital.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS

They didn't have to wait long in the waiting room before they got in to see a doctor. The doctor was doing some tests and had confirmed Erics diagnosis: he was blind. " So you say you can't see a thing? Not even movement or light?" The doctor asked as he wrote things down.

Eric sighed, " No, no movement. Everything just seems white." He couldn't believe this had happened. " Is there anything you can do?"

" Well, we could give you an eye transplant, but you'd be waiting a long time."

"How long is a long time? "

" We would have to find someone with your same blood type, that could take a while considering yours is rare. There are also people higher on the donor list then you, waiting for a transplant coukd take years." The doctor explained and Erics jaw dropped.

" Years!?"

" Sad to say, yes years. In the mean time, you should probably get use to life without sight. There is nothing else I can do for you." The doctor then left to tend to another patient.

" Son of a bitch! Now what? I'm just going to be blind forever?"

" Eric, you heard the doctor, there's nothing else he can do for you." Kyle said as he ran his fingers through Erics soft brown hair, his heart clenched at the sight of Erics fallen face, tears pooling in his unseeing eyes once more. " I know it's not fair, but I'll help you get through this the best I can. Stan, Kenny and your mom too."

Eric gave him a weak smile. " Thanks Kahl, love you."

Kyle smiled at that, "Love you, too."

"Eric! Oh, poopsikins are you alright?! " Liana came rushing, cupping her sons face with a worried expression on her own. "The school called and told me what happened, what did the doctor say?"

" That I'm blind as a bat and have to wait a thousand years for an eye tranplant." Eric answered bitterly, standing up to leave. " Umm..."

" What is it sweetie? " His mom asked, her voice laced with concern.

Eric bit his lip, he knew he would need help getting around now, at leadt until he got one of those sticks that other blind people use. He just didn't know how to ask either Kyle or his mom to walk him out of the hospital without sounding too needy. He didn't like relying on others.

Swallowing his pride, Eric spoke up but his voice was smaller than he would have liked. " Could one of you help me to the car?"

" Of course sweetie, I've got him Kyle dear, you should get home before your parents worry. " Liana said as she helped guide her son.

"Oh, okay. See you at school tomorrow Eric." Kyle leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriends cheek.

" Yeah, drive safe babe." Eric said, a small smile on his face from Kyles kiss. As they got driving home and his mom was going on and on about the things he will need now that he's blind, a thought came to him that made his heart freeze in his chest.

He was blind, he can't see a thing. Which means he will never see Kyles face again.


	3. Sightless

The next day was a school day, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny all waited at the bus stop like normal. The only thing not normal was that Cartman never showed up and that had Kyle slightly worried, thinking about all the things that could have happened to Eric if he tried to make his way to the bus stop without any help now that he's blind. " Kyle, I'm sure Cartman is fine, if anything he's using this as an excuse to skip for a little while." Stan said as he noticed the distress on his best friends face.

Kyle sighed as they made their way into the school. "You're probably right, Stan, but I can't help but worry. You'd be worried too if it were Wendy."

" Yeah, you got me there, dude."

" Woah, dude, there he is!" Kenny exclaimed as he pointed down the hall and sure enough, Eric was there walking down the hall, black sunglasses with think rims on his face and a white and red walking stick in his right hand. The three boys didn't need to see their final member of the group eyes to know he was irritated, the deep frown on his lips and indent of his eyebrows said it all.

Everyone was looking at him, some people wondering if he was just it for attention, others looking at Eric with pity, feeling bad about how he lose his sight as some people were there to witness the horrible accident. Then there was Craig, who looked like he was enjoying the sight of a completely blind Cartman. Kyle glared at him as he made his way over to his boyfriend, not stopping the thought of what an asshole Craig was. "Hey Eric." Kyle greeted politely as he smiled at him.

" Morning Kahl." Eric greeted back, his frown going away at the sound of his Jews voice, making him relax. " Quick question. "

" What?"

" Am I anywhere near my locker? I've been trying to find it for ten minutes now. " Eric grumbled as he thought about how pathetic it was that he couldn't do a lot of things now, like simply find his fucking locker because he can't see.

Kyle raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, " Ten minutes? How did you get here?"

" Mom drove me." He answered, his cheeks heating up from embarrassment not because his mom drove him to school but because she did nearly everything for him this morning. It's like he was nine again only this time around it sucked.

" And to answer your question, you're pretty close. Only five away from where it really is." Kyle said as he watched Eric run his fingers over a lock to a locker that clearly wasn't his. " Here." He pulled Cartman over to where his locker really was and couldn't help but smile in amusement as he watched him try and unlock his locker. " Need any help?"

" I got." Eric hissed a little bit harsher then he intended and sighed. " Yes."

Kyle opened his locker for him with ease. " There, do you know what you have first?"

" Today's Thursday, so free?"

" Try again." Kyle deadpaned, knowing full and well that he had English with Eric first thing.

Eric sighed "English? Fucking gross, listening to Garrison talk on and on about things that aren't important is just what I like to start my day off with." He said sarcastically.

" Fellas!" Kyle was interrupted by Butters screaming and running down the halls. This was nothing new. " Fellas!"

The four of them groaned in unison, it's not that they didn't like Butters, he was a great guy but he got on their nerves a lot. " What is it this time, Butters?" Stan asked as he leaned against the row of lockers, looking very disinterested.

" Is it true, Eric?" Butters asked the brunette and gasped slightly when he saw him.

" What? That I'm fucking blind? Yes you asshole, now fuck off and bother someone else." Eric growled out in the general direction of Butters voice.

Butters rubbed his knuckles together nervously, " Oh geez, Eric, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just curious is all."

"Yeah, well I don't want to talk about it."

"Can I see them?" The question hung in the air for a minute. " Your eyes I mean."

" Butters, why the fuck-" But he was cut off when he felt his sunglasses get snached off of his face. " Ay! Who the fuck took those?! Give them back you fucking asshole!" Cartman glared, his now uncovered eyes showing to everyone. They were better today, not red anymore. The haze over them was still there and there were some light scarring around his eyes from the chemicals. " Butters, if you-"

" It was me you fat piece of shit." The nasally voice of Craig Tucker came from behind him. " Why don't you come and get them, I can't _see_ why you can't. "

Eric growled under his breath. " You mother fucker." He swung his cane in where he thought Craig was, but he ended up hitting Token on the shoulder.

" Watch it asshole!"

" Craigs the asshole here, not me. And to be fair I was aiming for Craig, not you Token." Eric explained like it was simple.

"Nearest thing to an apology I'll get from him, huh?" Token asked looking at the others.

" Take what you can, man." Kenny said.

"Craig, I'm seriously, give them back now!" Eric was getting more pissed off by the minute and he would bet anything that the smug asshole was fucking smirking at him.

Craig placed the sunglasses on his own head and smirk, receiving three deadly glares from Stan, Kenny, and the worst from Kyle. " Come on fat boy, I'm waiting."

" Craig, fuck off and give them back." Kyle stepped in and right over to the asshole. " He's _blind_ for fuck sakes!" The red head balled his hands into fists, ready to throw down if the situation called for it.

" I know, isn't it hilarious? !" Craig said before giving a few weak laughs.

" Funny? There's nothing funny about being fucking blind! " Kyle seethed, he hasn't been this mad in so long and it was normally Eric who brought that out in him but this was a special situation.

"No, but since it's Cartman I find it fitting that this happened. Karmas a bitch, you fat bitch." That was the last thing Craig got out before Kyle punched him square in the jaw, the sunglasses flying off his head as he fell to the ground trying to recover. Kyle caught the black shades and gave them back to Eric and kissed him on the forehead.

" There you go. " Kyle smiled when Eric put the glasses back on, his cheeks tinted pink from the sweet kiss.

" Thanks Jew, serves the fucker right." Eric then paused before asking "What did you do exactly? "

Kyle snickered lightly, " I decked him." Eric smiled at that and it made Kyles insides warm when he saw a real smile on Erics face, not a sickening sweet fake one, but a real one that reached his eyes.

A thump was heard from behind Kyle, he turned to see that Kenny had tackled Craig to the floor. "That's such a pussy move dude, attacking someone when their back is turned?" Kenny spat out before getting off the other boy who also stood up and gave Eric and Kyle the evil eye, not that Eric could see it.

" I'm going to get you." And just like that, Craig was gone, he stormed off away from the other boys.

" What a dick." Eric simply said. "Come on Jew, walk me to class?" Eric asked as he smiled with his teeth and held out his hand for his boyfriend to take.

"Sure thing, fatass." Just as Kyle took Erics hand, Butters waved his own in front of Erics face, the action making Kyle frown at the blonde. " What the hell are you doing Butters, he can't see your hand."

" What did Butters do with his hand?" Eric asked sounding irritated.

" Nothing, come on." Kyle tugged Cartman to class who kept asking what Butters did with his hand thw whole way there, Kenny and Stan on the heels.

That left Butters behind with some things in mind. "Interesting. " He mused to himself before making his way to his own class.


	4. Another Day in South Park

The only good thing that came of Eric being blind, was that he got out of a lot of writing assignments. However, he had to make them up by giving them orally, especially in English class. He got out of gym class until he can navigate without his eye sight. The chemistry teacher felt so bad that she passed both him and Kyle on that project.

It wasn't until lunch time that things got weird. For Eric at least.

They had just finished their math class for the day, another class Eric was excused from until further notice. Kyle had been guiding him around nearly all day like a seeing eye dog. When they got to the cafeteria, Kyle quickly took Eric over to their normal table and helped him sit down. " What do you want for lunch?" Kyle asked, realizing he may be doing things like this for Eric for the possibility of a few years. He didn't mind, he loved Eric very much but his heart ached to see his once very independent boyfriend dependant on him and others. It's a huge trust issue on Erics side of things.

" What do they have today?"

" Salsbury stake meal or pizza?"

Eric pouted, " Umm, I'm good with either. Whatever you decide to get babe." He answered and Kyle nodded, knowing very well that Cartman wanted the less healthy option.

"Alright, I'll be back." Kyke then took off to get their lunch.

Meanwhile, Eric sat there, face resting in his left hand, his right drumming on the top of the table. He thought having someone, more so Kyle, do things for him would be great. He couldn't have been more wrong, it sucked so much ass, he felt like a helpless toddler. Upon hearing someone sit down across from him, he perked up a bit. " Hello? "

" Hey Eric." Great, it was Butters. Not the company he really wanted.

" Butters, is anyone else here at the table right now besides you?" Eric asked, not knowing if Stan and Kenny were there and were just keeping quiet or if he was alone.

" Nope, just me. Kyle and Stan are in line and I think Kenny went home for lunch. Something about how he can't afford the lunches here and he forgot his bagged lunch." Butters said, not really eating but more so looking at Eric. He's always found Eric to be a nice looking guy. Sure he csn be a huge asshole, but who isn't at least once? Butters believes that the only reason he isn't dating Cartman, is because Kyle beat him to it in middle school.

"That poor piece of shit would forget his head if it wasn't attached. " Eric off handedly commented, unaware that Butters was shamelessly checking him out. If he could see him, he'd make the kid choke on his sandwich. Or whatever he was eating. " Jesus Christ, what is taking Kyle so long?" Didn't the Jew know he was hungry?

" I'm back princess, here's your lunch." Kyle sat down beside Eric and handed him a warm slice of pizza. He gave Butters a scathing look when he noticed how he was looking at his oblivious boyfriend. Kyle has know for years that Butters has had the worlds biggest crush on Cartman. Kyle learned his lesson when Eric and Heidi broke up for good in the fifth grade, the idea of Cartman with anyone not him, boy or girl, made him sick to his stomach.

" Pizza? Kickass! Thank yooooou, Kahl~" Eric thanked sweetly before he started on his lunch.

They were all eating, Stan and Kyle were talking about a project for the history class that they needed to get done. It was soon then that Eric felt a foot rub suggestively against his outter calf. He nearly choked on his food. That couldn't be Kyle could it? He thought his Jew had taken the seat right next to him. " Kahl?"

" Yeah?"

" Is that you doing that?" Just as the question left his mouth, the foot still in its movement.

" Doing what?" Kyle asked, confused before he looked over to Butters who looked like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Looking under the table, Kyle saw the blondes foot retreat back to his side. Kyle felt himself become filled with anger in an instant. Who the fuck does Butters think he is? " Butters, can I talk to you? Alone."Kyle all but ground out between his teeth. Stan looked worried for Butters safety, but a look from his best friend told him it would be okay.

" What, what was that?" Eric asked as the two left the table.

"I don't know, you'd have to see for yourself. " Stan said but soon felt bad, remembering that Cartman can't fucking see.

" Fuck you, Stan."

" What is this about, Kyle? " Butters asked when they got into the hallway. Kyle rounded on him with furious green eyes that looked as though the redhead was ready to kill him.

" Don't you dare ask what this is about. You know damn well why I dragges you out here Butters. Cartman may be blind, literally and figuratively, but I'm not." Kyle got right into the blondes face and growled out, "If I catch you trying to flirt with MY boyfriend ever again, I will make you wish you hadn't. "

" It wasn't that big of a deal, Kyle."

" You were rubbing his leg with your fucking foot!" Kyle nearly screamed but contained himself. "Look, I'm not trting to be a dick here Butters, but Cartman is my boyfriend. Can you not act like he's yours?"

Butters frowned at this. The nerve of Kyle! But on the other hand it was true, Eric wasn't his boyfriend... Yet. " Okay, I'm real sorry Kyle."

Before Kyle could say anything back to Butters, there was loud sounds coming from the cafeteria. He took off, leaving Butters behind. What he saw when he came back in the room made his temper flare up once more.

Fucking Craig.

" What's the matter Cartman, why don't you face me like a man?" Craigd nasally voice carried throughout the room.

"Come on Craig, leave him alone." Stan interjected only to be pushed back down into his seat.

" Stay out of this Marsh. It's pay back time for this basturd. "

" You'd beat up a blind guy? That's low Craig, even for a dickhole like you." Eric quipped only to feel harsh pain coming from his skull as Criag yanked his hair in a fist. The then smashed Erics face into the table top, the only sound in the room was that of a sickening crunch.

Soon the grip from his hair was gone and hard thud and repeated sound of someone getting punched over and over again could be heard. " Kahl? "

" Yeah?" Kyles voice was like music to his ears, but the sound of fighting could still be heard, even when Eric felt Kyles hand on his left shoulder. " Here, let me see." Eric lifted his head to show Kyle the damage that Criag did. His nose was broken, blood flowing freely down his face and onto his red winter coat. " If you're wondering, it's Stan that's beating the hell out of Criag for you."

"Ahh, thanks hippie!"

" No problem. " Stan deadpaned as he whacked Criag one more time before they were broken apart.

" Stan Marsh and Criag Tucker, I want to see you both in my office, Mmkay?" Mr. Mackey told them both and they followed wordlessly.

After that, Kyle took Eric to the nurse to get his nose fixed up. Once that was done, nothing else happened at school except the occasional dirty look from Criag to the both of them, but otherwise uneventful.

After school, Kyle took Eric back to his house to work on homework and to hang out. When they got there, Eric just sat on Kyles bed 'looking' down at his lap, his face creased in an upset look. When Kyle put his back pack down by his desk, he made his way over and put his arm around Eric, rubbing soothing circles in his back. "You okay, what's wrong?"

Cartman snorted, " What's wrong? What's wrong is I can't see a damn thing and I hate it." He hated that his eyes began to pool with tears. He's felt so weak and helpless since he lost his sight, and it hasn't even been a full week without it yet.

Sighing, Kyle kissed his temple and rested his head on Erics shoulder. " I know you don't like it. But I will try my best to help you make the most of it."

Eric smiled at that, "Thanks Kahl."

" Anytime, now let's move on to our homework." Eric groaned in displeasure, falling back on the bed as Kyle got up. Kyke rolled his eyes, " Don't be such a baby, plus if we get it done now, there will be more time for other things." He said in a suggestive manner that made Eric shiver in all the right ways.

" Fine, but you have to read it all to me."

"Deal."


End file.
